Anarchy.txt
Guide to Anarcy If you truly want to be a great anarcist there are a few guidelines you must live-by. These are 10 undeniable things that should be a part of your life if you truly want to fuck with society. There is always room to expand on the ideas and sick plans of Chaos presented in this little creation of my obviousy demented head. Well here they are, don't doubt there potental to mold you into a sick, and troubled individual. 1. First of all, never show that you have any other aspiration in life other than to go to prison then, upon your execution, burn in hell, disguising the fact that you are an ingenious anarcist ploting world domination.so I hope, but otherwise stop reading loser!!! 2. Always do the exact opposite of the average law abiding citizen puting dead and decaying, furry little woodland creatures in your neighbor's mailbox This is an important part of an anarcist life, never doubt it. 3. Vandalism, the life's blood of a true anarcist, it also is a great and exilerating russ. Do it to your enemys, neighbors, or complete strangers houses and/or property. Once you start you will never want to quit!!! The finest two arts of this are mass destruction and choas, two talents not easily taught. These are best learned by experiece but its rewards are bountiful none the less. destruction is less bountiful cash-wise but much more fun 4. Explosives are the subject of half the text files out there. Put them to use! Make sure there only the safest and most easily stored recipes. It's not that I give a flying fuck about your pathetic little lives, but your suppost to live to blow the shit up. 5. Beating the crap out of wiggers, faggots, wimps, and the popular assholes who think there cool and act like there gods in your school. They all make me want to hack up my spleen. This is a must unless your going to lose, then a baseball bat to the head always works. 6. If your cool and/or popular kill yourselve right now. You obviosly do not deserve to live and a good old fashoned gunshot to the head will do you some good. 7. Don't ever expect to trust anyone in your entire life time, every one is under suspicion, even your mother. They will all turn you in for the right price. 8. Anarcy is a group sport, let others join in the destruction. You get more done in less time and theirs nothing like that group feeling of mass destruction. 9. Always cover your tracks or don't make any at all. Safely getting in and out is imporant, but so is not having the cops at your door the next day. Only under certain circumstances are you to vandalize your poor victim's home and/or property during the day light hours 10. If one day any of you succeed in a plot for world domination the follow steps !!must!! be implemented. A>The genicide of all wiggers, followers, fags, and those interracial half-breed motherfuckers. B>The seperation of all niggers, Jews, chinesse, and spics into work camps on the continent of Asia. C>The torture and execution of every Jap chink on the planet. owns who now!!! D>Developement of a super-society were you have ultimate power and hackers, phreakers, pirates, and any other associated groups are rewarded are rewarded for there deeds of Coas. You my add to this as you like as long as it doesn't violate my guidlines Well kiddies this trip into my sick little mind is over. I hope these guidlines have inspired evil and anarcy in all of you. If not you weren't looking to become an anarcist anyway. Or maybe your just as sick or sicker than I am. Until next time, I'll be breaking stuff and causing anarcy, so don't forget what you've read here. BeZeRKeR Category:Anarchy